


Overdose

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Jack being dramatic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack drinks a little bit too much coffee.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 4





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Jack found himself this morning, as he often did, at a coffee shop, seeking his caffeine fix and simple pleasure. He’d been treated to his favorite by the waitress, so he had an extra cup. That was a mistake.

He was _jazzed_. His heart was pounding, his thoughts were _going_ , and he was going die, probably. He wondered if the waitress had put something in his drink. Surely his tolerance wasn’t so low that an extra cup would do this much. Then again, Blue Eyes White Mountain had a high caffeine content, and he liked it brewed strong. 

Jack strode into the garage of Poppo Time.

“I need to write a will.” he shouted. “Yusei gets my cards and my bike. Martha gets my trophies. Crow doesn’t get anything. Actually, he can have my clothes; I think it’d be funny to see him try to wear them.”

“A lovely fuck you to you too, Jack.” Crow snarked, sipping a smoothie. “Why do you need a will?”

Jack made his way down the stairs and joined Crow and Yusei, who were around Yusei’s D-Wheel. 

“Well for one, it’s a good practice.” Jack said, waving a hand. “You don’t have a will and what becomes of your things? All our stuff would go to Martha. Which is fairly good as far as no will scenarios go, but I know _I’d_ like to be more specific.”

“Why do you need a will _now_ , Jack.” Crow clarified. Yusei was completely checked out of the conversation, working on his bike as if nothing was happening.

“Oh. I had an extra coffee and I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack.”

Crow scoffed. “You can’t die from coffee, idiot.”

Jack scowled.

“Crow, be nice.” Yusei said, standing up and wiping the grease off his hands. He stepped over to Jack and put two fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

“A bit fast, but you’ll be okay.” he said after a moment. He took Jack’s hand and tugged him down to kiss him. Jack was caught a bit by surprise.

“What was that for?”

Yusei laughed. “Well, we have to slow you down somehow, right? I always feel more relaxed when you two are kissing me or holding me.”

Crow set down his smoothie and slid his arms around Jack’s body.

“He makes a point.” he said, squeezing. “You two make me calm down when I’m worked up.”

Jack smiled down at them both, relishing in their touch.

He wouldn’t tell them that it only made his heart beat faster.


End file.
